Cheering Up My Little Brothers
by Raphianna
Summary: While Edward is away on a job that could be his last, Thomas is left shaking with worry. Gordon is worried as well and even admits a secret. As Rosie watches her little brothers, she decides on a way to comfort them in helping them believe in the return of Edward.


**Cheering Up My Little Brothers**

 **A.N. Whoo! I finished all my classes on (12/20/18) with all A's and B's! I'm so happy!**

…

Thomas sat in Tidmouth sheds, whimpering and whining occasionally. Seven days ago, his oldest brother Edward, went away on a delivery to the Mainland.

Now, that wouldn't be so bad- that is if the delivery didn't take Edward towards one of the most dangerous places on the Mainland. There was an old, unstable bridge that Edward had to cross over to get to where he needed to go. Unfortunately, it was known that a lot of engines got seriously hurt or died on that bridge due to horrible derailments since it was so unsafe.

Tears started to form in his eyes. But before he could start fully crying, he heard two very familiar whistles.

Looking up, Thomas whined in relief, seeing his older siblings Rosie and Gordon. Gazing at their little brother, Rosie and Gordon smiled slightly.

Once they reached the turntable, Rosie stopped first and let Gordon keep moving. "Little brothers first." She giggled.

Gordon smiled at her. "Thanks Ro." Then he moved onto the turntable and waited until it turned so he could back into the berth next to Thomas'. Then Rosie got onto the turntable, and waited until it turned so she could back into the other berth besides Thomas.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Gordon asked quietly, once they were all settled.

Thomas felt the sadness return to him, crashing down on him like a large pile of bricks, and immediately, he started sobbing his little heart out.

Rosie and Gordon were quite alarmed at their little brother's quick change of attitude. "Thomas." Rosie gasped. "Little brother, what's wrong?"

"D-Don't you k-know?" Thomas whimpered, moving his gaze between his siblings, looking at them both. "I'm shocked that you- you aren't as scared as I am…" He whispered through sobs. "What… what if Edward doesn't come home?…"

Gordon bit his lip. "Oh believe me Thomas…" He whispered. "I _am_ as worried as you. I just don't want to show it. Don't tell anyone I said this," He chuckled quietly. "But I've envied Edward; because he's something I never could be."

Thomas looked at him with sparkling eyes. "W-What's that?…"

"I admire how Edward is so calm, happy, and caring, no matter how many times I tease him." Gordon confessed quietly. "I know… I will never be as strong as him. He's more than I ever will be. I look up to him- as much as I don't show it, it's true." He whispered. "And it- it _scares_ me, not knowing if Edward will come home. Believe me Thomas… I'm just as worried…"

Rosie watched her little brothers with sad eyes before she took a deep breath. "Now you two," She said softly, yet sternly. "You both are worried- so am I. But we have to stay positive." She said. "Edward will do his best to be careful and come home." She reassured them.

"We're just being realistic Rosie…" Gordon whispered to his older sister.

"I know." Rosie said. "But you also need to know it's realistic to know that Edward will do his best to come home." She smiled before it slowly formed into a smirk. "Besides, when did you, the ever so prideful Gordon get so down?"

Gordon looked at her in confusion. "My big brother could be in danger, Rosie." He deadpanned. "Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"I know." Rosie agreed. "But what you should try and do, is still be yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Just be yourselves." Rosie repeated. "Gordon, I know you're scared for Edward- we all are. But what has ever stopped you from calling out 'express coming through!' when pulling the express, your favourite job." She smiled. "And you, Thomas. Do you remember Edward's song for you?"

Thomas smiled. "I do…"

Rosie smirked. "Once a small engine, proud and true, raced across the rails in hopes to get home before noon…"

Thomas giggled. "Like a honeybee."

"Exactly." Rosie hummed. "Both you and Gordon are nervous, as am I. But don't let that stop you from being yourselves. If you occupy yourselves with what you do best, the time will pass quicker than you realise and Edward will be home before you know it. Besides, Edward wouldn't want you to worry. He'd want you to continue working and being Really Useful, all while supporting each other as family."

"I… never thought of it that way, Rosie…" Gordon whispered.

"But you're right." Thomas said. "We should focus on us. So we can help each other."

"That's right, Thomas." Rosie smiled. "Edward will come home. One way or another. I promise."

Gordon and Thomas smiled. "Well… in that case." Thomas whispered. "I can't wait." He giggled.

Rosie smiled. "Well, still be patient Thomas." She hummed.

Thomas smiled. "Of course, Rosie." He promised, before looking up to the sky. "You know…" He hummed quietly. "I don't really know or remember where I heard this from, but I know that if you're feeling sad or lonely, always look up to the moon. Because thousands of people look to the moon every night, so you aren't alone. Do you think Edward is looking at the moon?"

"He might be." Gordon huffed. "He likes looking to the sky often."

Thomas looked back to Rosie. "What do you think, Rosie?" He asked her.

Rosie hummed in thought. "I believe he is." She smiled. "Now come on you two, time to sleep."

"The others aren't even back yet." Gordon huffed.

"No, but you have an early train to pull tomorrow." Rosie reminded him. "So you must sleep now to have enough energy for tomorrow."

"Fine." Gordon grumbled closing his eyes.

The three siblings quietly settled down, moving further into their sheds. They were about to slip into sleep, until they heard the whistle of an engine.

"What. Now?" Gordon huffed grumpily, opening his eyes.

Rosie and Thomas did the same and looked around. "That… whistle sounded familiar…" Thomas mumbled.

"Familiar or not, I want to sleep." Gordon huffed, but was cut off by Rosie.

"Shh!" Rosie whispered, looking out to the darkness.

The whistle was heard again, and slowly, the silhouette of an engine came into view.

"Is that?…" Thomas gasped, his eyes slowly widening.

As the engine came closer, Thomas, Rosie, and even Gordon all smiled widely.

" _Edward!"_


End file.
